Blossom
by FangednFabulous
Summary: AU: Love has bloomed in the air at St. Vladimir's Academy. Enchant yourself to a fluffy tale of a teen Dimitri and Rose. Cozy up to follow these two young novices as they fall even more head over heels while dealing with real life. Mini story...*HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Super cheesy title and summary, I know... but it may get changed later. This is a cute little scene that just came to mind. It's an Alternate Universe where Dimitri and Rose are teenage novices and the same age. They both attend St. Vladimir's Academy and are dating.

If I got the Russian wrong, don't get your knickers in a bunch. I use google for everything and this is merely intended for some light fun, so don't get all serious if I didn't get it right. Enjoy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. The lovely Richelle Mead does. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One: I luff you<p>

_-Rose-_

I felt myself waking up. My body felt heavy and slack as my eyelids sunk down in a relaxed state. I sensed my mind rolling around in the fringes of consciousness as I glowed in pure contentment with the awareness of Dimitri's tall, muscled body firmly pressed against my back where his long length engulfed mine like a shadow. I felt safe and protected feeling his deep, slow breathing flow through my tangled chocolate locks as his strong arms wrapped around me in a tight, fierce embrace.

I moaned happily fluttering my eyes open, eager to start my day with the love of my life. The moment I made so much as a slight movement, his grip on me tightened and trapped me still as he mumbled a soft _Roza _in his sleep.

My heart swelled hearing his strong accent lace his voice. It was only with me or his family, was he relaxed enough to let his Russian accent bleed into his speech. And let me tell you, it was dead sexy.

I grinned playfully grinding my bum into his narrow hips as I moaned letting my fingertips brush his forearms as I spoke in a sultry voice, "_Ugh... _Дмитрий. я нуждаюсь в Вас. возьмите меня!" _(Dimitri. I need you. Take me! )_ I giggled feeling his arousal stiffen and as he groaned awake.

I took it a step further reaching a hand back, slipping it under the seam at the back of his shirt and gliding my fingers up his side. I rocked my hips in a tough jerk while pinching the skin near his bruised rib.

His automatic response to that was priceless. He sucked in a sharp breath snapping upright, before pushing my body to the side and straddling me.

I growled as his eyes rose open and his hands pinned mine above my head to the soft warm pillows.

"Be care what you wish for Roza. Cause it might just happen..." he muttered in a thick voice before smothering his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes relishing, as his soft lips molded to my complementary set perfectly. I felt the tip of his tongue trace my bottom lip so I parted my mouth granting him access as a static ball of excitement coiled in the pit of my stomach.

I purred as his hot breath and slick tongue tangled up with my own.

Not able to do much seeing as he was restraining me, I bent my knees, hooking them around his lean, masculine legs as I rocked my hips against his _woody _appendage.

He gasped breaking the kiss and I took the opportunity to free myself.

I curled my calfs securely around his thighs as my nails sunk into and dragged against his palms.

His grip loosened and within the span of two seconds, I latched onto his shoulders twisting our bodies sharply to the side with all my weight before releasing my hold and propelling him off the bed.

He landed with a loud thud as I jumped up on the mattress ready to pounce on him.

He grunted rolling onto his back as his grumbled, "какого черта было то, что для!" _(what the hell was that for!)_

I snarled launching myself onto him, landing on his chiseled chest forcibly knocking the wind out of him as I sweetly replied moving to straddle his waist, "Keeping you in check." I beamed down at his bemused handsome face.

"Что? Я мог бы-" _(What? I could- ) _I pressed a finger to his smooth kissable lips as I spoke, "_Shhh.._. calm down Comrade or the dorm monitor might hear us..."

He looked like he was going to protest so I smiled leaning forward close to his mouth as I seductively murmured, "I was preventing you from engaging in prohibited activity between male and female students as stated in the school's code of conduct."

He moaned making my insides turn to mush as he ran his hands up my bare legs. "I don't recall that rule. Wanna remind me?" he slyly retorted, thumbing my hip bones with pleasing pressure.

I felt my control slipping as I leaned forward meeting his lusty hungry gaze as I replied, "You can't do this..." I crashed my lips to his, kissing him senseless before abruptly pulling away. I dragged my tongue across his jaw line as I whispered, "or this..." I bit his neck making his breath cut short. I smirked like the cat that ate the canary as I hissed, "and most certainly you can't do this..." I dove in for the kill, clutching his throbbing bulge in a vice grip as I flicked his earlobe with the tip of my tongue.

Just before he could respond, I leapt off of him and sprinted to the window. As he scrambled to his feet, I cracked it open and swung a leg over the sill but before I could heave myself out all the way, a pair of strong arm tugged on my waist, pushing me against a set of rock hard abs. I snickered pivoting around to make a smart-ass remark but the moment I turned wide enough, he devoured my mouth in a heady, needy kiss.

I tilted my head back deepening it as I ran my fingers through his tousled chestnut hair. He reacted immediately, pressing me closer to him as our tongues battled in a dance for dominance.

I felt the warm air of the setting sun tickle the nape of my neck as we both broke away at the same time, panting for a breath.

He cupped my cheek tenderly boring his beautiful bottomless brown eyes into mine. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it close as we both flinched hearing a loud banging sound from his dorm's front door.

"BELIKOV OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" The shrilling, pissed off voice of Guardian Alto boomed from the other side. Awe crap, someone must of found Jesse in the janitor's closet. I mentally sighed remembering how he ended up there... he had it coming though. When you pick on a hot Russian's girlfriend, you're bound to end up beaten unconscious and left someplace random on campus. Great way to ruin the mood _Stan..._

"Вот дерьмо." _(Oh shit.)_ Dimitri cursed under his breath.

"Mm, agreed." I hummed untangled my hands from him. "I'll see you at breakfast then?" I questioned giving him a perky smile.

"Yeah-" He pecked my lips hastily before softly murmuring "I love you."

I let out a content sigh bidding my farewell, "Love you too..." before jumping out the window and dashing back to my room before getting caught.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo... Did you like it? Want more? Review with ideas on what you want this story to be about.

~Fabulous


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. Wasn't expecting such wonderful responses, thank you!_ (To Hayden: review as much as you want i don't mind!)_ ; ) And to _**RozaliaBelikova**_ Why yes they are senior novices but with a few perks ; )

And to everyone else: *bear hug* Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Aww Mine<p>

_-Rose-_

I snuck back to my room without anyone noticing and hopped into the shower for a quick wash. As the hot rapid droplets pelted down on my back I let out a satisfied hum while lathering my long dark tresses with my favorite strawberry shampoo. Last night's party was amazing.

I spent the whole night drinking with my friends and making out with my sexy Russian God. Of course it had it's less thrilling moments. Jesse Zeklos brought a feeder with him to Adrian and Aaron's dorm and was passing her around like a chew toy. Being the opinionated person that I am, I marched right up to him and bitched him out about it.

From there things got ugly, he was drunk so he tried shoving me saying things like I was no better than a bloodwhore myself because he claimed we hooked up once and I let him bite me. I was pissed at his pathetic attempt to spread a nasty roomer about me, but I didn't even have time to think of a snarky reply to that because Dimitri's fist collided with his face and well... you know the rest.

Once that happened, my group left the party and hung out in Lissa and Avery's dorm until we were too drunk to stand, well the Moroi I mean...

I opened my eyes cutting the water off, and stepped out reaching for a towel. I had a slight headache, but other than that I was feeling great. Maybe it had something to do with sneaking into Dimitri's dorm in the early morning where we collapsed on his bed, letting exhaustion take us over. I always felt so happy cuddled up in his long, strong arms...

We both had originally planned to do more than just sleep, we weren't too drunk seeing as dhampirs have a good tolerance for alcohol, but after the past week of private training with our mentor, Guardian Petrov, we were just too exhausted to do anything else. She worked us so hard I ached in places I never thought was possible.

Yet, it was frustrating really. We were at the point in our relationship where things were getting more serious and _very intimate... _cause my Comrade and I are still both virgins.

I know, shocking right? You'd think someone as hot as him had been with someone already, but to both my relief and excitement he told me that he had been waiting for the right girl and that he'd come to realize he had been waiting for me all along. Aww, that's so cute right? I love my man...

I want so bad for him to be my first too, but alas one day we'll finally find the time to do the deed. Besides, I want to experience that sort of thing with him when we're both completely sober and in a more romantic setting... _Ugh_, this damn Russian has turned me, _Rose. Hathaway_. "Badass Extraordinaire" into such a big softy over the past few months... Grr! Curse his contagious cuteness!

I jump completely taken off-guard and somewhat startled as my cellphone bleeps demandingly from outside my bathroom door.

I moan inwardly as I scuffle my way out into my bedroom and snatch the noisy device from my computer desk. I flip it open and read a text message from Lissa.

_Dimitri got sent to Alberta's? wtf? _

I groan smacking my palm to my forehead and then slowly drag my fingers down my face before I text back.

_Jesse decided to be a pussy. Meet me at breakfast in 5. K? _

I set the ringtone to silent before snapping the phone shut and rush to find some clothes...

A few minutes later, I stroll across campus mentally worrying about Dimitri. He's always had anger issues, but other than that he's an amazing student. I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble. We both relentlessly test Alberta's patience and I constantly fear that she'll request to reassign us. Because you see, a year ago my mother pulled a few strings and landed me a spot on a new Study Abroad Program the Royal Queen commissioned.

It was a one year mission where two incoming junior novices were chosen to exchange cultures and train to be better fighters. They were to learn how to adapt in new environments, while pushed with advanced tests and conditioning. And at the end of the one year training, if they passed, they would be placed on an accelerated curriculum at a school of their choice and become a sanctioned guardian to a senior Moroi who requested them. They'd graduate on time like normal, but would already begin active duty throughout the final school year.

It was an amazing experience for me and I thanked my mom a million times over cause I wanted to be Lissa's guardian when we graduate and knew it'd be hard to get her as a charge because of how rare the Dragomir line is. I also knew they'd most likely want someone with experience to be assigned to her, but now I had nothing to worry about because she's all mine!

I was sent to St. Basil's Academy in Russia and Dimitri was chosen by that school's headmaster to take my place back in The States. The first time I had met him, it was only a brief introduction at an airport, but the moment we laid eyes on each other we knew we'd found the one.

Flakey I know, but I really did meet my soul mate at age 16.

I was pleasantly surprised when he requested to stay at St. Vladimir's Academy after he completely and passed the program with flying colors. He also wanted Christian Ozera to be his charge and vice versa. Apparently they had become good friends over the first year he spent here. They hit it off rather instantly because Dimitri knew his cousin Tasha from his school back in Russia. She was a few years older than us but was close to Christian and best friends with Dimitri's older sister Sonya. Pyro was glad to find a friend after his parent's dishonorable past and warmed up to him liking that Dimitri didn't judge him.

I was so giddy like a hormonal school girl _(well duh! i am one!)_ that I almost peed myself when I found that out. Of course in true 'Rose Hathaway-style' I played it cool seeming not all that interested in the subject while inside I was throwing a parade and doing back flips at the prospect of the hot new guy staying at my school.

Yup, I told you that boy made me go all _ooey gooey.._. Yuck! I watched a week's worth of Quentin Tarantino movies plus all the _Saw_ movies after that... much to Lissa's horror... she's not what I'd like to say 'open minded' about my film selections. But hey, gorier the better!

Since Dimitri had his charge set, mine was really a no brainer. Lissa's ass was finally mine! Oh okay, that came out wrong... _I'm now officially Princess Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir's sanctioned Guardian_. Mm, much better.

The Head Guardian, Alberta Petrov, was pleased with our success. Apparently she's grown rather fond of me and Dimitri for our badass awesomeness. Queen Tatiana was too and so she assigned her as our mentor where we would begin the next stage of the program's experiment. She was a tough old bird. Giving us training lessons daily and on the weekends assigned us actual patrolling shifts and sometimes taking us off campus for tests...

I love my new life to say the least.

It's now the early winter of my senior year and I've spend the last few months learning so much while falling hard for Dimitri. He's beautiful, ripped, smart, friendly, noble, passionate and has a fantastic sense of humor that rivals my own.

I don't think I've ever appreciated my mother as much as I do now than I'll ever feel for all that she's done for me. Without her, I would have never been where I am now and I would never of met my Dimitri. A wonderful man whom she actually approves of.

Me and my mom are close, she's a famous world renowned Guardian and I aspire to be just like her and follow in the legendary footsteps of hers. Sure it's hard keeping a long distance relationship with a mom who's always traveling and constantly jumping into danger, but we have an unbreakable bond. She visits me when she can and we call each other a few times a week. I don't resent the fact that she's left me to live at an academy. She's an amazing fighter and has to fulfill her duties as a guardian, but just like ever since I was at a young age, she's always told me she loves me and promises that she'll visit as much as she can. Two statements she lives by as a single parent.

Granted I've never met my father, she's very cautious and tight-lipped about him. All I have to go by is a picture and a few family heirlooms of his. A part of me is hurt, not knowing much else about my other parent aside from her telling me he died before I was born. There's so much guarded pain and mystery that she keeps from me about how I came to be. But I respect her privacy and know one day, she'll explain things to me. I just hope she doesn't wait a lifetime to open up cause there's a small burning in chest to know who my father is. The man who gave me life and apparently loved my mom...

I grunt smacking into a stocky, clover-scented frame as I'm ripped out of my wandering thoughts.

"Whoa there Hathaway, I don't want people getting the wrong impression. I'm too pretty for Belikov to ruin my face..." a deep male voice slyly retorts down to me.

I wobbled, catching my balance as I glance up at the cunning smirk of Adrian Ivashkov. I roll my eyes at him as I scoffed, "Trust me, if people got the wrong impression, it'd be more than just your face that he'd _ruin." _I smirk as I add on, "Just ask _Zeklos._.."

I grin satisfied as I watch his cocky exterior plummet as he gulps hard and turns a few shades paler, "R-right..." he mumbles underneath his breath as his bright emerald green eyes unfocused for a second or two into the far distance.

I let out a content sigh, it's incredible at what just one party fight's impression can influence on the student body at this school. What can I say? My boyfriend's a badass.

I side-step around Adrian's still frame and make my way toward the cafeteria doors. I swivel around as I shout, "Oi Ivashkov! You comin'?"

He un-tenses his rigid stance as he calls over his shoulder, "No need to Little dhampir, I've got a date with my cigarettes..." he trails off stuffing a hand in his jean pocket, fishing for his pack.

I shake my head at him before swinging the door open and make my way to my table of friends.

"Good morning!" I chime loudly earning a strangled chorus of moans and groans from my friends in response.

I smirk happily, pleased to further the pain of their tortuous headaches. Payback's a bitch when you dare Hathaway to chug a whole bottle of Peach schnapps in under ten minutes freshman year...

I pad over to Lissa standing close to her as I clap my hands purposefully hard as I shout, "Come on people! Wake up! It's a brand new da-"

"_Make her stooop..."_ Avery moans burying her head closer into Eddie's shoulder as he sways about looking a few shades of green.

"Now that's not the spir-" I'm suddenly cut off as Lissa seizes my arm forcibly and drags me off to the feeders with an unnatural strength. Damn, since when did 'Miss Working-out is _Hardddd..._' suddenly pack some muscle? Huh, I suppose desperation and adrenaline makes even the weakest of us conjure up super abilities...

"Please, for once just be nice..." she croaks still tugging me along with her.

I smirk devilishly as I shouted in her ear, "No can do buddy! Welcome to the real world!"

A cross between an agitated growl and strained cry gurgles from her mouth she skids away from me and attempts a threatening glare in my direction through bleary eyes as she rasps, "I should have never asked for you to be my Guardian. I don't think I can endure this kind of harassment for the rest of my life."

"Aw come on _Lizzy. _You know you can't live without me..." I taunt using the nickname she absolutely loathes.

This time she perfects her murderous sneer before checking in for a feeder.

I chuckle deciding she's had a enough for now, so I give it a rest...

Later I sit quietly, nervously tapping my foot as I wait for Dimitri to arrive. I filled everyone in about the possible Jesse lead and they all weakly nod their heads in response, too sick for any actual long conversations.

I spare them this one time and talk softly to Lissa whose more put together now after getting some blood. Mason and Mia join in on a few theories and gossip about last night's highlights for a bit, until a strange look crosses Mia's face and she dashes to the restroom.

A worried Mason goes after her, no doubt wanting to soothe and take care of his sickly girlfriend. A brave, good man that ginger is...

I grimace, Alberta must of been hard on him because he was still running late after another five minutes had passed. I let out a deep sigh, getting up and filling up two tray, one for me and one with all of Dimitri's 'American' favorites as he likes to call them.

The moment I returned to our table and sat down, my nostrils were filled with the intoxicating potent scent of his aftershave as well as I sensed the electric hum that always radiated off of our bodies in the presence of the other.

I felt his hand being placed at the small of my back as he muttered a quick_ Sorry I'm late... _ before leaning forward to peck my cheek. Everyone grumbles a quick 'hey' seeing as they were still too weak to say much else since suffering from the hangovers. _Amateurs... _I mentally snored. No one in our group could hold their liquor except me and my Comrade.

I lean my head back smiling up at the tall frame of my gorgeous boyfriend as I purred, "Take a seat babe, I already got you a tray."

He returned the gesture with a wide grin seeing as his body was turning and about to venture over to the late comer's line. "Mm, thank you Roza." he murmured rubbing my forearm where my hand had instinctively shot out to stop him from walking away. Keeping the grins on both our faces I bobbed my head forward, releasing my grasp as he moved closer to me, swinging his long legs gracefully over the bench and taking his rightful place next to me.

He hummed pleased to see I collected all his _favorites_ before they ran out. He wrapped an arm loosely around my waist as I cuddle up closer to him, draping a leg over his left thigh comfortably.

Our seated position was familiar and natural, something we came accustom to doing since we started dating.

He leaned in pressing his lips to my neck as I turned my cheek in towards his as he devilishly snickered, "Стан обводить вокруг пальца меня из. Затем он пошел менструальный..."_(Stan had a period after bitching me out...)_ and I giggled.

"Ugh. Please don't start this freaky _lovey dovey_ crap so earlier in the morning. Speak English people!" Christian snarkily snapped finally surfacing from his zombie-like state.

"_Christian!" _Liss scolded him smacking the back of his head heatedly as I cackled hissing out, "Ты такой плаксивой суке. я удивляюсь, как это вы не гомосексуальный..."_ (You are such a whiny bitch. I wonder how it is you're not gay...)_

Dimitri snores, choking on his hot chocolate as Lissa who speaks fluent Russian thanks to her damn parentals forcing her to learn curtly hisses, "_Rose!" _before swiftly kicking me under the table.

"Ow! Lissa!" I roar moving to rub my already bruised shin tenderly. She crossed her arms daringly while arching an eyebrow at me.

I scowl at her, averting my gaze as Christians stares at us dubiously while Dimitri bites back his laughter.

I pinch his forearm angrily as I vent, "I thought you were on my side Comrade!"

He sobers up muttering a soft _Sorry Roza _while struggling to kept a straight face.

"Okay okay, what'd I miss?" A panting Mason asks striding back up to our table.

"Where's_ Doll-face_?" I ask wondering where Mia has gone.

He rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably as he mumbles, "Auh... I brought her back to her room. She's not... doing too good..."

A duet of moans from Avery and Eddie agree sympathetically as the subject is dropped as Pyro questions, "What happened to you man? What's the punishment?"

Dimitri grins smugly as he answers whilst biting into a cinnamon bun, "Alto found Jesse. Jesse wimped out like a little pissy fucker..." he swallows taking a sip of what's left of his spilt hot chocolate, "Stanley tries to chew me out when Petrov shows up and drags me away for a _lecture..." _

We all nod empathetically at him. Alberta is one scary biatch when she's pissed...

I rub his shoulders soothingly as his eye twitches remembering something.

"And?" Mason presses wanting to know more. Huh... he's the one always wanting more juicy details in conversations. An odd non-manly trait if you ask me...

"I've got the next two months community service, probation curfew, and I now work night shifts three days a week..."

Everybody at our table howls and Ooo's in disgust while me, Dimitri, and Mason all exchange high-fives.

Both Lissa and Christian roll their eyes in unison as we each guffaw under our breath. The three of us have a sort of competition going on to see who can rack up the most punishments. _Slightly Masochistic? _Yes. _Wrong?_ Hell no! We're the best pranksters in the school, so why not have crazy twisted games like this?

Yeah, yeah I know what you're think... _aren't you supposed to be a responsible guardian? _Well yes, but we're still teenagers. Who says we can't have a little fun once in awhile? ... _Mm-hm_, I rest my case.

After twenty minutes of playfully banter and a few sick jokes, the bell rings and we all mournfully trudge our way to our first class of the day. Something tells me it's going to be a _long _day...

* * *

><p>AN: i know i'm most likely brutally beating the _shiat_ out of the Russian translations in this story, so for this chap and anything else i write i say this: i'm super sorry! forgive me?

And... oh! for the those of you who have read this prior to the change, do you like the new title and summary for this story? Review.

~Fabulous


End file.
